When Death grows bored
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: The Grim Reapers are bored, and it's time to run! When Death allows those who ferry the souls of the deceased to blow up a plane, the Reapers decided to make a game of killing the survivors! Will the survivors interpret the signs in time?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: For Shits and Giggles**_

Haru was bored. He was in charge of the East when it came to souls. Every once in a while he would have a bit of fun when it came to someone's death. He would arrange a seemingly strange accidental death, sometimes going out of his way to really make things interesting.

(Like the last time he grew bored. He had a Chinese satellite nail this poor sod right in the gonads. His fellow reapers had laughed themselves silly over that one.)

Haru went to the usual meeting place. Most reapers didn't even bother to show up unless the big boss got on their case about it. They just tapped their scythes three times on the ground where they were assigned and the souls would be carried off by their familiars. Haru had three owls, four black dogs and seven black cats. His usual haul would be around ten to thirteen souls a day.

"Hey Haru. How goes the day?" asked Bob. He patrolled Bulgaria and Germany.

"I'm bored. Where's Danny and George?"

"Still out on patrol. Why don't you arrange another 'bizarre accident' like last time?"

"Because even _that_ gets boring after a while."

Bob drank his coffee and an idea struck him. An evil idea. He knew full well that several of the other reapers were as bored as Haru. So bored in fact that they had followed his example of arranging strange accidents that the humans were hard put to explain.

Their explanations for _how_ it happened were often more amusing than the way the poor sods died.

* * *

"What's up Bob?" asked Fred.

"I had an interesting idea on how to end our boredom."

Fred, Sarah, Daniel, Angela, and Rachel were listening. Things had calmed down since World War II and after the Wizard's war the death toll had gone down so much it was boring. Aside from accidents, disease, and old age, people were living too long.

"Do tell," said Daniel.

"I've already talked with the big guy, and he's okay with it. My idea is this. How many interesting ways can you kill someone who was going to die anyway, but _escaped_ due to someone getting a vision just before it happens."

"Oh?" said Haru, who passed out the snacks.

"We give some random schmuck, magical or otherwise, a vision of a horrific disaster, like say a plane suddenly explodes in midair. He or she would manage to take at least five people off with them, who then watch as it actually happens. Then we have a contest to see who can kill of the survivors in the most creative fashion, the more elaborate the better."

"And the big guy is okay with this?" said Rachel incredulous.

"So long as we don't end too many lives who would have lived past fifty were his words. Old folk are fine as collateral damage so long as they're over sixty and they go quickly."

This was an interesting challenge.

"But who is going to give them a heads-up on why the survivors are dying?" asked Haru.

Bob smirked.

"We draw straws. Loser has to tell the morons who live that Death is after them specifically...just don't mention this little competition."

Haru smirked.

"Can the loser still be in after he alerts them?"

"Sure. You guys in?"

Daniel, Fred, Angela, Rachel and Haru all agreed. This would definitely spice up their usual collection. Sarah went back to her usual route.

"I volunteer to tell them. So how are we going to do a mass killing?" asked Haru.

That had them stumped.

Rachel had an idea.

"Aw hell, let's just cause a fatal error in a plane. They can blame the electrical wiring. What I'm more interested in is the survivors."

"I'll send the vision and act as the mortician. Rachel, you take out the wiring," said Bob.

* * *

Someone was half asleep before the plane even finished boarding. Bob grinned. They needed someone who wasn't fully conscious in order to send a proper vision. So he used a bit of the big bosses power of seeing the future and let the kid know how it would go.

It seemed the kid had a bit of a conscience, because he got six people to get off by freaking out. Most of them were his classmates and the like.

They watched in horror as the plane exploded like the kid said it would.

Haru whistled in appreciation, and clinked his beer with Bob and Rachel.

"Nicely done on the electrical bit Rache."

"Thank you! I cause more accidents by satellite failure than anyone else. A simple air plane is cakewalk to a government satellite," grinned Rachel.

Haru snickered. It was a good thing that no one could see or hear them, because he had a good feeling if people knew that it wasn't a real accident, they would lynch them.

"So who gets who?" said Haru, enjoying his beer.

None of them noticed someone watching them with anger. A woman with a sixth sense had heard the entire conversation. They thought it was funny to toy with people's lives like that?

She got up and went to them. Haru spotted her and looked more than slightly annoyed.

"Great. Someone heard us."

Angela looked up from her daiquiri. She spotted the woman and smirked.

"Not like she can do anything."

The woman stalked up to them furious.

"How dare you!"

No one noticed anything was wrong. Haru's muggle repelling charms worked a little too well sometimes.

Haru glared at her.

"How dare we...? By what do you mean Madam?"

"How could you kill all those people?"

Haru snorted in disgust.

"Miss, people die every bloody day of the year. We just make it more memorable for those who are left behind. And besides, we have to have some fun to ease our boredom."

"Is that all that was for you? Shits and giggles?"

Haru started snickering at her choice of wording.

"Lady, we have to carry the dead from here to the afterlife every damn day. So excuse us if we need a way to get rid of our boredom!" said Angela.

"Either leave, or we'll add you to the list," said Rachel. The woman wasn't going to live past forty anyway.

Haru grew annoyed. This woman could screw up everything by telling the survivors why the plane actually crashed.

Haru walked out of the air port with his beer. He wasn't too drunk that he couldn't open up a portal to his house.

(One of the many perks of being a reaper is that the big guy could care less how you use your power so long as you do your job and don't screw up. Like say instant transportation to anywhere in the world.)

Angela lived across the street from him.

"So how many did we manage to get?"

"At least one for each of us, including the big guy."

"So who gets who?" asked Rachel, walking up behind him.

"Take your pic. I get the kid who saw it though."

Rachel and Angela grinned.

"I'll take the younger brother," said Angela.

"Jock."

Daniel and Bob walked up beside him. Technically their houses were next to each other, but they could move the front door to wherever they wanted.

"I'll take the teacher," said Daniel.

"I swear you have a thing for older women," said Haru in good nature.

"In that case I get the blond," said Bob.

"I'll get the one who was almost late," said Fred.

* * *

Haru looked at the memorial for the ones who didn't escape. When he saw what they had placed on top, he tried not to laugh.

"I've seen some bad tombs in my day, but that is tragically tactless," said Haru.

"Agreed. Who thought a bird was in good taste?" asked Angela.

"What's with the FBI dudes?" asked Rachel.

Bob, Fred and Daniel were still cleaning up. They had declined, since they didn't need the extra paperwork.

Haru snorted.

"You know how mortals are. One little plane crash or accident and they feel paranoid. Particularly when someone happens to see it happen before it actually does."

Haru watched the two boys fight, and heard the darker haired one claiming he wasn't going to die. He snorted.

"And we have an idiot. Which one had him again?"

"I did," said Rachel.

"What are you planning to kill him with?"

"Not telling~!" she said in a sing song voice.

Haru grinned. Rachel could be a lot of fun at times.

"So when do we start the killing of the survivors?" whined Fred.

"Soon enough. Get your game face on Fred, because _how_ you kill your survivor shows how creative you can get. I overheard the big man saying he might give the best death a prize."

"What kind of prize?" asked Bob.

"A raise and a full month off, all expenses paid."

That had them all laughing.

"He does know that since we no longer live with the mortals that all our expenses are paid by the accounting department right?"

"Yes, but he said we get a vacation in another dimension."

"Sweet."

* * *

Angela waited for her victim at his house. She started off by causing the toilet to spring an unnoticeable leak.

The idiot picked up an antique razor and managed to cut himself with it. The leak spread across the floor.

Angela moved into view of the mirror, and all he could see was a vague shadowy figure. He messed around a bit more, turning on his radio. He failed to see the watery puddle that was rapidly approaching his feet.

He unplugged the radio and moved away from the puddle.

Once he moved the shower curtain out of the way, he began to remove the clothing that was hanging. The line was there, begging to be used.

Angela grinned. The idiot wasn't even wearing any house shoes.

She made his foot move back in time to slip in the puddle of water. The hook from the shower stall broke off and wrapped itself around his neck. He began to choke, struggling and slipping in the bathtub which had become slippery from the shampoo.

She didn't need to see the rest as he struggled to breathe. He reached for anything to alleviate the choking sensation. Including the small pair of scissors on the counter.

His body twitched a few more times before it convulsed. He was dead.

She made sure to hide that she had been there, and made the water retreat back into the pipes.

As far as anyone knew, the kid had committed suicide by strangling himself.

Haru and the others were waiting.

"What's my score?"

"Death by strangulation and hiding the evidence without anyone knowing... I give it a seven," said Haru.

She scowled. She had expected an eight at least.

Each of them held up a card. Since Death was letting them do the scoring (he would do the tallying of the points for them), they each had a card. It would be her turn to score next time.

"I give it an eight," said Rachel.

"Seven," said Bob and Daniel.

"Six. You almost left before the kid was dead," said Fred.

"Anyone in the mood to watch the fall out?" asked Haru.

They shook their heads. Wasn't as interesting as watching how their fellow reaper concocted a death.

"How did that kid like the owl?" asked Angela.

"Oh please. Like it was really that hard to mess with him. If he's allowed to see the future, or even get a hint of it, then why not have fun with it? I had Danny crash into the window, and made sure the one slip of paper with the idiot's name on it made it to his lap. He didn't suspect a thing," said Haru smugly.

* * *

Haru was in the funeral home, preparing the boy for his final rest. As a rule of the game, the one that killed the survivor had to take that soul to the afterlife personally. So Angela was gone for the day, trying to recover from the headache her victim caused. (He had shrieked at her for four hours once he learned of the game.)

He heard someone drop in, and tried not to look amused. His glamor was on in full force. As far as these idiots knew, he was a man who worked in the funeral home.

He grinned. He used a little of his power to make the arm spring up and give them a scare.

Being a reaper gave you a few new ways to prank others.

"Why did his hand do that?" asked Alex.

"Chemicals. The vascular flush creates cadaveric spasms," Haru lied smoothly.

"Look, I'm his friend..." Alex started.

"I know who you are," Haru said bored.

"What are all those tiny marks?" asked Claire.

"Cuticle lacerations from pulling at the wire."

"Pulling at the wire? If he was pulling at the wire it means he didn't kill himself. It was an accident."

"In death, there are no accidents, no coincidences, no mishaps, and no escapes. What you have to realize is we're all just a mouse that a cat has by the tail. Every single move we make, from the mundane to the monumental...the red light that we stop at or run the people we make out with or won't with us, the _airplanes_ that we ride or walk out of...it's all part of death's sadistic design, leading to the grave."

"Design. Does that mean if you figure out the design you can cheat death?"

Haru tried not to smirk at him. This was too easy.

"Alex, you've already done that by walking off the plane. Your friend's departure shows that death has a new design for all of you. Now you have to figure out how and when it's coming back at you. Play your hunch if you think you can get away with it. But remember...the risk of cheating the plan, of disrespecting the design, could incite a fury to terrorize even the Grim Reaper. And you don't even want to fuck with that Mack Daddy."

Haru pulled out the instruments with sadistic glee. The sheer look on their faces made the whole performance worth it. The slight amount of fluid that came out made them wince.

"Ok then... well I'm sorry we broke in and..."

Haru laughed.

"No harm, no foul."

He grinned and pointed at Alex.

"I'll see you soon."

He waited until they were out of hearing before he burst out laughing his ass off.

This entire game was worth the entertainment value.

* * *

Bob and the others replayed the scene in the mortuary and all cracked up. The look on Alex's face was priceless!

"You play the mortician a little too well Haru!" laughed Rachel.

Haru smirked.

"And to think, if Bob hadn't decided to back out at the last minute we wouldn't have seen that bit."

They were all sitting on the rooftop of the cafe. It was Bob's turn next. Alex was talking to the brunet who had broke in with him into the mortuary. He seemed to be over analyzing the whole thing.

"Hard to believe this all came about because we were extremely bored."

Bob sent the kid a vision of a bus, not that the others saw it.

"Oh look! It's my prey!" said Rachel cheerfully.

"And it's my turn. Be prepared to clap and cheer," said Bob in evil humor.

"Has anyone else noticed that they've all gathered down there?" asked Haru.

"Good point," said Angela.

Bob watched with amusement as the blond girl got into position.

Alex and the jock idiot were fighting and Terry (blond) had had enough.

"_Enough! Both of you! They died, and we lived. Get over it. I will not let this plane crash be the most important thing in my life! I'm moving on, Carter and if you want to waste your life beating the shit out of Alex every time you see him then you can just drop fucking dead!"_

Without warning the blond girl was hit with a bus that had been going through the stop light. It had been green, so the driver couldn't hit the brakes fast enough.

"Nicely done Bob!" said Haru, clapping his hands.

"Note the poor choice of wording there too," said Rachel amused.

Angela and Danny were too busy laughing at the shock on their victims faces.

"Totally an eight," said Angela. Rachel, Danny, and Fred all agreed.

"I give it a ten," said Haru.

Bob got up and bowed to his appreciative audience.

"And all it took was a subtle rewiring of a traffic light," smirked Bob.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny listened to the complaints of Haru. He had managed to frame Haru's target in killing the teacher.

Normally they could care less about someone interfering, but they were still playing the game. By framing Alex, they had gotten the mortal authorities even _more_ involved in the game, and that meant double paperwork for two months.

And they weren't allowed to kill the cops without Death's approval.

The game was taking a day off, to allow the prey to stew for a while.

Haru was taking that chance to sleep in. His familiars could ferry the souls today.

At least, that was the plan.

At midnight he had tapped the staffs, sending his familiars out to work. He honestly didn't expect to wake up till noon that day.

Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on his old friend Hermione.

* * *

At eight in the morning, she walked right into his house, threw open curtains (and when that didn't work) grabbed a pitcher of freezing cold water and threw it on him.

Haru squawked, and jumped out of bed.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU... Oh...um, hi Hermione..." said Haru nervously.

"Harry Potter, do you have any idea how worried we've been? We haven't heard from you in months!" Hermione told him, tapping her foot.

Haru winced. He had been avoiding them so they wouldn't ask pointed questions about his job. They weren't exactly encouraged to tell mortals about their day jobs.

Haru had managed to coast for the longest time by claiming he was an Unspeakable.

"I've been really busy. They've had me training a new recruit and he requires almost constant supervision..." said Haru.

Which was partially true. He had recommended the twins as part time reapers, and the big boss had agreed with him. George had finally come out of his funk and got back into creating new pranks because of it.

Of course it meant Haru had to teach Fred the ropes, but he didn't really mind.

"Don't think for a minute we are going to let you become a recluse! You need to get out more!"

"Hermione, I was in America two days ago. I only just got back," said Haru.

Which was true to a point. The plane crash and the game was taking place far away from Europe at his request.

"Where?"

"Well I had the crappy luck of being in the same place as that plane crash that was bound to France..." hinted Harry.

Her irritation dropped and her gaze softened. It would explain why he hadn't answered the door.

"Were you there?"

"Yes."

Haru could easily lie about this. As far as she knew, he had only been there by chance. If she knew that he was friends with the one who _caused_ that crash, she would never forgive him.

Unfortunately, that news didn't deter her from dragging him and George out for a Sunday brunch.

George and Hary put up with it, though they made sure to avoid mentions of work.

Ron had dragged him out for a night on the town, for old times sake. Haru ended up wobbling as he walked back to his house. He wasn't going to use any of his powers when he was dead drunk. Luckily for him, the Knight Bus always gave him free rides since he was the Chosen One.

Or, as Haru thought amused, the one-who-caused-death. It was a great comfort to him that he would never have to deal with a save-the-world prophecy ever again.

It was one of the main reasons he signed up for this job.

* * *

"Ow... My head fells like it's about to crack open," whined Haru.

"Blame Ron," said George. He hadn't fared much better.

It didn't help that Molly Weasly had taken it upon herself to check the state of their houses while Ron kept them occupied.

Apparently Hermione was willing to enlist the aide of Mrs. Weasly to find out what Haru's mysterious job was. Because someone (and he really suspected Arthur or Percy) had blown his cover as an Unspeakable to the annoyed witch.

What Hermione didn't know was that the house was only the anchoring point for his home. It was devoid of any hints to his job.

Haru was very, very glad that they had agreed to wait a while before resuming the game. Though the prey could change that on their own.

When the knock on the door came, Haru growled.

He was about to snap at the person who answered, until he realized who it was.

It was the big boss.

"What do you need?"

He sensed Death's amusement.

"_Are you aware that because of the plane crash I let you concoct, that there are at least seven souls which had been spared?"_

Haru looked at him in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me we have to play this game again?"

_"I will give you and your friends an entire year to come up with some new material. I must say though, this game is more amusing than I anticipated. Just be sure to clear it with me before you play it again,"_ said Death.

Haru grinned. So Death had been as bored as they were.

* * *

All the pawns had gathered in one spot again. This time it was Rachel's turn to kill her prey.

Unfortunately she was suffering from a hangover at the moment, and wasn't paying attention to the fact that Alex had managed to free the idiot.

So Fred clapped his hands in amusement. He had spotted a prime item to use. A jagged piece of the car that had fallen on the tracks. He pushed it just a bit to get it moving, and almost decapitated the kid cleanly.

He was still unequivocally dead.

"Spur of the moment, but it works," grinned Haru.

"Nine," said Bob. Everyone agreed. Nine was a fair score, considering Fred had done it at the last second. Seven for quick thinking and two for shock value. It would have been an even ten, but the kid's head didn't come off properly.

* * *

"Damn...and I thought Moody was paranoid," said Haru, snickering. Messing with the kid who saw the clues was more fun than he thought.

Alex had become _insanely_ paranoid, and he wasn't even next. He was taking safety to the extreme.

"I wonder if we could ask the boss to send us to the past to mess with Moody?" asked Fred, also enjoying the boy's paranoia.

Normally they would be concerned about it, but it wasn't even the kid's turn to face the music.

Right now Death himself had joined in, and he was going to take out the kid's sorta girlfriend.

Claire the somewhat clairvoyant was next to be hit.

Fred heard a sound, and looked out.

"Son of a... Tell Danny he is taking up the slack for framing Alex," said Fred.

"Why?" asked Haru, annoyed.

"Because the damn cops are coming! If they capture this kid, then they'll ruin the game!"

"How will they ruin it? This kid is seriously paranoid, and he clearly can't handle the stress of knowing the future. I'll toy with him some more before he does the work for me."

Fred gave him a look and said "Protective Custody."

Haru winced. That would cut down on their ability to kill the survivors drastically.

As Alex raced to protect Claire, he narrowly avoided the pitfalls that were in the forest. The kid should have watched where he put his foot if he nearly killed himself without any assistance from Haru.

Haru and Fred watched in disbelief as they saw how Death was going to kill Claire.

"Wow...talk about intricate. Electrocution is definitely overkill."

"Are you going to help the kid or not?" asked Fred.

"Hell no. At this point, the only thing we could possibly do is make our presence known, and I really don't want to explain how we appeared out of nowhere. Why not let luck decide his fate?"

"You're still pissed at Destiny and Fate for ruining your childhood, aren't you...?" said Fred slowly.

"I hex them on sight. What does that tell you?"

"Never mention the word prophecy around you ever again?" grinned Fred.

Haru gave him a good natured punch to the shoulder. His hatred for the prophecies was infamous in their circles.

They watched in disbelief as the kid's luck narrowly saved his life.

Haru saw a girl standing on the side, and scowled.

"_FUCK YOU FATE!"_ he shouted at her, and threw a knife at her. She flipped him off, and Apparated away before the knife hit her.

The people of the Fate and Destiny department had long since realized that the prophecy they had sent to Trelawny had earned them a permanent enemy of Harry James Potter. Who had changed his name to Haru Black.

Haru scowled. Thanks to the interference of Fate, they had to postpone their game. The survivors of Flight 180 had already been slated for death.

Because Fate intervened, they would have to wait three months before they could act again.

* * *

Rachel smirked. Their prey had finally made it to Paris. While that meant that Haru was in a foul mood because they were in Europe and the chances he would be recognized just shot up they continued the game.

Alex, the boy who had been unlucky enough to recognize the signs, didn't realized until it was too late that Death hadn't forgotten them like he hoped.

He watched in horror as the sign he had ducked came back and killed his friend. He and Claire looked in horror.

"What's my score?"

"Seven," said Fred.

"Eight," chorused everyone but Haru.

"Ten."

Rachel beamed at him.

* * *

"Harry James Potter, where have you been? I know you haven't been working at the Department of Mysteries, so where were you?" demanded Hermione.

Haru glared at his friend.

"Hermione, my current job doesn't encourage telling outsiders. And I get into trouble for even mentioning it to people who aren't on the list of people allowed to know."

"Why won't you tell me? I thought we were friends!"

"Because I know for a fact that you wouldn't like it."

For the next week, Hermione bugged him about his job. She had the most irritating tendency to stick her nose into mysteries. Six months before they had to restart the game, they all got some rather surprising news about Haru's target.

Haru, after having to deal with Hermione, made it his personal quest to make Alex the most paranoid idiot on the planet. Alex had finally had enough of the fake warnings Haru sent him to vent his bad mood, and had taken his own life.

When he came face-to-face with his tormentor, the shouting match could be heard all the way to the Fate and Destiny department.

Haru finally had enough of Alex's bitching, and punted him to the afterlife.

Because he hadn't actually done anything other than send visions to the kid, he got a five from the girls and a ten from the boys. Though the girls did add points for the punt.

* * *

Haru was hiding with the twins. Hermione was on the warpath again, this time because he accidentally let it slip that he worked around Death. She apparently believed that it wasn't healthy for him, and had made it her personal mission to get him to change his job.

Ron was not helping in the least, as he kept giving her a heads up whenever he spotted him.

It was while he was hiding that George told him about the new wizard gathering an army. Someone felt the need to fill the hole that Voldemort had left in the community.

Haru scowled.

"That does it. I'm having my Soul Assignment transferred out of Europe. I am not dealing with this bullshit a second time!"

A month later, Haru had all his things packed. Hermione wouldn't get the notice that he had moved out of Europe until he was far, far away.

Namely in America. He found the job of mortician rather amusing, since every time his Boss grew bored, he arranged a massive accident.

Haru only found out recently that their had been two people on the plane Rachel crashed that had escaped Death's List. And another who had believed Death when he told them that in order to keep from being placed back on the List they had to kill someone to take their place.

Some poor sap had killed a man who wouldn't have lived for very long anyway, and had gotten hit by the debris of the plane.

Plus, as long as he pretended to be the coroner, the poor saps dragged into their games would keep coming to him. He could display his morbid sense of humor!

"Harry James Potter, why didn't you tell us you were moving?" asked Hermione incensed.

"Why didn't you tell me about the new Dark Lord? Because you all want me to deal with him as soon as he becomes a big enough problem. Hermione, leave me alone."

Hermione huffed, angry her best friend had slowly drifted away from them...and they had never realized it.

"Will you at least honestly answer me about your job?" she said.

"I'm a coroner. Rather calming, actually, to deal with the dead and not the living. At least _they_ don't try to break my ear drums."

"When did you have time to get a medical license?"

Haru glared at her.

"Unlike you, I actually kept up with my mundane education. And I happen to _like_ being a coroner. Besides, it's not as hard as you think to deal with the dead."

"It's not a healthy occupation for you Harry."

"Oh, like living in England where my every move was recorded, scrutinized and criticized was healthy? Here in America no one cares to get to know me, bother me and only come to me when they absolutely have to. And I prefer it that way."

Hermione wasn't too happy about his occupation. It wasn't healthy for someone as damaged as Harry to work with the dead every day. If she had to, she would get Mrs. Weasly to try and change his mind.

Sensing her train of thought, Haru glared at her.

"Hermione Weasly, there is absolutely nothing you can say or do that will change my mind about my job. I finally find something to do that gives me peace of mind, and your first thought is to get me to change it? My entire family is either dead, wants nothing to do with me, or could care less if _I _died."

"I thought we were a part of your family," she said quietly.

"Hermione, you and Ron haven't spoken more than five words to me in the past year alone. Aside from you coming to my house to harp at me or drag me to social events that frankly bore me to death, we haven't hung out. Ever. So excuse me if I don't feel a pressing need to inform you of my every move."

"What about George?"

"He's the only person I have any constant contact with in England anymore. And he doesn't harp on me to get a life."

Hermione looked at her friend sadly. When did they begin to drift apart? She took a real look at Harry. While he was somewhat paler than before, she had to admit she saw some measure of peace in his emerald eyes.

Defeated, she admitted to herself he had a real point. Ever since they graduated they had slowly drifted away from each other. About the only people who even talked to him anymore were Fred and George.

"Are we still friends?"

"Always. But please...could you tone down the Mrs. Weasly impersonations? I would like to keep my hearing," he joked.

She smiled, and they spent the rest of the afternoon just chatting about nothing over tea.


End file.
